Le temps des semple
by Rose-Smith-Potter
Summary: Rose une jeune fille sur le point de se marier se voit révéler un passé et un futur asses effrayant. /rien à voir avec Harry Potter, juste l'inspiration.../
1. Chapter 1

**Histoire inventer par moi-même, dans l'objectif d'écrire un petit Roman, mais je ne sais pas si je dois continuer alors à votre avis? Je continue où j'abandonne**

**Le temps des semples.**

Chapitre 1

Préparations

En 1997, dans une luxurieuse rue de Paris, le soleil s'infiltrait dans toutes les maisons dont celle de Daniel Glendif, vingt ans.

Sa maison semblable à un manoir possédait six chambres et trois salles de bain, ainsi qu'une cuisine digne des plus grands restaurants. Daniel n'avait jamais été un homme très riche mais sa passion pour les études lui avait rapporter pas mal de diplôme, lui ouvrant les portes de dizaine de métier tous plus merveilleux et bien payer les un que les autres, mais son amour pour les maths et les sciences, l'avait mener a faire de grande recherche pharmaceutique à a peine vingt ans, et ses au sain même de son entreprise qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Rose Omen, une jeune stagiaire du niveau cinq. Il avait tout de suite été sous le charme de la belle blonde aux yeux noisette de dix-neuf ans après, plusieurs soirée passés ensemble une relation amoureuse ç'était installé. Depuis le jeune couple ne se séparait plus.

Daniel était assit sur son lit depuis maintenant une heure, se remémorant les trois dernier mois de sa vie. En effet ce dernier avait demandé la main de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis deux ans. Rose avait bien sur accepté avant de lui sauter au cou en lui déclarant son amour. Aujourd'hui accompagné de sa mère, elle faisait les boutiques dans le but de trouver une robe de mariée convenable. Sa mère avait d'abord été réticente à ce mariage vis-à-vis du jeune âge de sa fille, mais elle avait toutefois baissé les armes face à la beauté de sa fille dans la robe, lui rappelant le jour de son propre mariage, des années auparavant. Une fois leur course terminer et une gaufre engloutie, elles décidèrent de rentrer.

En arrivant, elles virent Daniel plongé dans un roman d'aventures. Celui-ci absorbé par sa lecture ne remarqua pas les deux femmes, et ne bougea pas quand sa belle-mère l'interpella.

Laetitia Omen la mère de Rose était une femme d'une grande beauté et d'une nature gentille, et généreuse, mais les années de cohabitation avec son mari l'avaient rendu plus stricte et impatiente.

Ainsi, le comportement de son futur gendre l'excédait, le manque de considération qu'il lui apportait l'énervait, c'est donc dans un claquement de porte que Laetitia disparut dans la cuisine. Une fois sa mère partie Rose se rapprocha de son futur époux dans une démarche féline et se positionna sur ses genoux l'obligeant à interrompre sa lecture.

_« -tu a un problème ma chérie ? »_ questionna l'homme.

La jeune femme dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur bestial et séductrice prie possession des lèvres de son amant dans un baiser torride.

_« -Khum, khum… s'impatienta Laetitia qui venait de réapparaître._

_-Hein ? Oh, maman qui a-t-il ? S'empressa d'ajouter Rose avec un sourire angélique._

_-Et bien les préparatifs du mariage ne vont pas se faire tout seul ! Rétorqua t'elle sèchement. _

_-J'arrive » _

Daniel sourie et embrassa sa future épouse avant de sortir dans le jardin, pendant que Rose suivait docilement sa mère jusqu'a la cuisine. Après avoir fait des centaines d'amuse-bouches, vers vingt-et-une heure, Rose rejoignit Daniel dans leur chambre, en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte a clef. « Je t'aime » fut les derniers mots entendus avant qu'il ne forme plus qu'un consumé par leur amour. Un amour si fort que chacun d'entre eu aurait été capable de donner sa vie pour l'autre sans se poser de questions.

Le lendemain midi tout était enfin prêt pour la cérémonie, il ne restait plus qu'à préparer les mariés. Daniel était aller chercher son smoking avec Sophie, sa meilleure amie, le matin même, et Rose réajustait son bustier, désireuse d'être parfaite pour le plus beau jour de sa vie. Une fois prêt, Daniel alla se placer devant l'autel, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de sa belle.

Rose arriva tout en douceur, sur un fond de l'ave maria de Shuber, Daniel époustouflé par tant de beauté en eu les larmes au yeux.


	2. le temps des semple chapitre 2

Et voici la suite

Chapitre 2

La cérémonie

_« -Monsieur Daniel Thomas Glendif acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Rose Luçi Omen ici présente, jurez-vous de l'aimer dans la joie, comme dans le malheur, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?_

_-Je le veux _

_-Et vous, mademoiselle Rose Luçi Omen acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux monsieur Daniel Thomas Glendif ici présent jurez-vous de l'aimer dans la joie, comme dans le malheur, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »_

Seul le silence répondit au prêtre, celui-ci, releva la tête de son cahier et questionna la jeune femme du regard.

Rose était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Finalement un « oui » timide parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

_«Bien si quelqu'un a une bonne raison d'interrompre la cérémonie qu'il parle aujourd'hui ou se taise à jamais »_

Silence dans la salle. Un crissement de chaise brisa le silence religieux qui s'était installé et un homme sorti de l'Eglise sous les regards interrogateurs des invités et des mariés, mais sans pour autant s'opposer au mariage.

_« -Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »_Chuchota le prêtre à l'oreille de Daniel.

Doucement, il enlaça sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement devant les acclamations des invités.

L'endroit était bondé, les conversations et les rires fusaient de part et d'autre de la salle, le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi, pourtant déjà quelques estomacs criaient famine.

_« -Bonsoir »_

Surprise, Rose sursauta et lâcha son verre de champagne qui alla s'écraser dans les graviers de l'allée situé sous le balcon. L'homme qui devait sûrement avoir remarqué sa surprise n'en tient pourtant pas rigueur se contentant de s'excuser pour le verre.

_« -Ce n'est rien de toute façon il n'avait plus de bulle._

_-Pourrais-je__vous__poser une question ?_

_-Allez-y, je vous écoute._

_-Et bien quel âge avez-vous ? _

_-Ah et bien…_

_-écoute je sais bien que c'est une question personnel, mais j'aurais aimé avoir la réponse. »_

Rose sourit et se détourna de l'homme, observant le paysage. Le manoir Glendif était réputé pour être grand et bien entretenue et il tenait sa réputation, deux longs chemins de gravier blancs menaient pour le premier au portail et le deuxième à un petit lac surplombé de nénuphar rose. Plusieurs sapins entouraient le domaine lui donnant un coté campagnard, et pour couronner le tout une magnifique statue de la déesse Vénus, se tenait fièrement sur la petite terrasse face au lac.

_« -vingt-et-un ans, j'ai vingt-et-un ans, mais je sais ce que vous allez dire, que c'est jeune pour se marier, mais voyez-vous quand on l'a vraiment trouvé, je parle de l'amour, et bien vous ne voulez plus le quitter et rien de mieux que le mariage pour lier votre vie à l'être que vous aimez. Vous ne pensez pas monsieur ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais ressentie cela pour personne._

_-Et bien je vous le souhaite grandement. » _Déclara Rose en se retournant ? Mais elle perdit néanmoins son sourire.

_« -Excuser moi, mais qui êtes-vous, je ne vous ai jamais vus ?_

_- Je suis Ian, Ian Enil, un ami de Daniel._

_- Ah bon ? Il ne m'a pourtant jamais parlé de vous._

_-Heu, et bien nous nous sommes perdu de vu depuis plusieurs années, nous n'étions pas très proche mais j'ai décidé de le retrouver aujourd'hui en ce jour si important pour lui et pour vous aussi, bien sûr » _Déclara Ian d'une traite comme s'il avait peur que ses paroles ne soient mises en doute.

_« -Très biens alors allons le trouver, il va sûrement être très heureux de vous revoir monsieur Enil._

_-Heu, oui bien sûr avec plaisir, mais je préférerais que vous alliez le chercher et qu'il me rejoigne ici il fait tellement chaud à l'intérieur._

_-Dans ce cas, je vais le chercher, attendez nous ici M. Enil. »_

_Elle fit trois pas en direction de la sortie quand tout à coup elle se retourna en direction d'Ian, provoquant une sueur froide à celui-ci._

_« -Excusez-moi, je peux vous appeler Ian ? _

_-Bien sûr.»_ renchérie Ian, un sourire charmeur aux coins des lèvres.

Rose hocha la tête en signe d'accord, et partit le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout à coup, une ombre surgie derrière Ian, le faisant sursauter.

_« -Elle vient juste de se marier crétin !_

_-Tom._

_-Oui ?_

_-ferme là._

_-hé ! s'exclama Tom._

_-Bon vient faut pas rester là,__la fille elle va ramener son mari._

_-Quoi ! Et pourquoi ? _

_-Parques elle m'a demandé qui j'étais et j'ai répondu un pote a son mari et quelle est allé le chercher._

_-Tu vois Ian, un jour je suis sur tu vas réussir à tous nous__faire tuer ou en tout cas repérer._

_-Oui bah ses pas moi qui utilise mon pourvoir à tout bout de champs._

_-hum, dit celui à qui je ramène plein de gadget grâce à mon pouvoir justement. »_

Ian n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un cri perçant retentie à ses oreille ainsi que dans celle de Tom.

D'un regard entendu ils accoururent dans la salle où une épaisse fumée ainsi qu'une désagréable odeur de brûlée envahissait la pièce, empêchant toute tentative de sortie ou d'entrer impossible sans se blesser. Quelque minute plus tard le calme et la visibilité retrouver Tom s'avança vers le centre de la piste où une étrange marque de sui couvrait le sol, près de la marque, Rose, allonger, semblait épuiser comme après avoir courus le marathon, sa respiration était irrégulière et saccader, une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrait sa peau, mais le plus étonnant fut pas dessus tout le petit « S » majuscule noir qui marquait à présent son épaule droit.

Tom et Ian se regardèrent au même moment poussant un soupire.

« Le temps des semples commençait »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Mais qui êtes-vous ?

_« -Mais bordel de merde, vous avez foutue quoi bande de débile complet !_

_- Calme-toi Emma. Essaya de tempérer Nina_

_-Me calmer, mais bordel vous étiez sensé surveiller cette soirée, l'oracle avait bien dit je le site ''le prochain semple sera révéler à l'atteinte de ses vingt et un ans, habiller de blanc, elle accompagnera l'homme en noir '' ce qui signifie traduction '' le prochain semple sera une jeune marier de vingt et un ans ! Et vous vous la laisser se faire attaquer regarder dans quelle état vous nous l'avez ramené, elle est épuiser et elle ne tien même plus debout !_

_-Bon maintenant Emma tu te la ferme d'accord, le plus important ses qu'on est ramené la fille et _

_-La fille elle a un nom. Coupa Tom. _

_-Je ses merci, donc je disais le plus important ses que la fille, Rose, insista-t-il, elle soit en sécurité maintenant et que son mari est été enlever par Kroy. Termina Ian._

_-Et comment tu ses qu'il a été enlevé par Kroy ? Voulu savoir Nina_

_-Qui d'autre ? »_

Un mal de tête fulgurent s'empara de Rose, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fut aveugler par la lumière. Devant elle, un groupe de jeunes gens constituer de deux filles et de deux garçons discutait tranquillement, une des filles avait de long cheveu noir et raide ainsi que de magnifique yeux vert, alors que l'autre était blonde les cheveux mi- long et bouclé avec deux grands yeux marron. Les deux garçons eux aussi était bien différent l'un était blond aux yeux bleu tandis que le deuxième était brun aux yeux noirs, d'ailleurs celui-ci lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais qui ?

Des bribes de conversations lui parvenait aux oreilles, mais elle n'aurait pu déterminer le sujet de la discutions, tant le mal de tête la submergeait.

_« -Et ses quoi sont pouvoir ?_

_-Les énergies._

_-A sa explique pourquoi elle ne s'est pas fait tuer »_

« Mes de quoi parlait donc ses gens, ils étaient tous fou, des pouvoir non et puis quoi encore ? Et puis pourquoi mon épaule droite me brûlait telle autant ? » Pensa Rose

Mais Rose n'était pas folle elle s'avait très bien que toute les réponses à ses question se trouvait dans la tête de ses personnes.

Ses donc dans un effort sur humain quelle releva doucement la tête et tenta d'apercevoir le groupe de personnes qu'elle écoutait depuis maintenant dix minute, mais à peine les yeux ouvert une petite créature poilu lui sauta dessus.

_« -AHHH ! » _

Effrayé par le cri de la jeune femme le jeune animal courut se cacher dans les jambes de son maître, et dans un réflexe commun Ian, Tom, Nina et Emma tournèrent la tête.

_« -Qui êtes-vous ? »_ Tenta d'articler Rose, mi- effrayer mi- curieuse.

Nina s'approcha doucement de la malheureuse, se positionna à sa hauteur, et avec un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres elle lui résuma en quelque phrase les derniers événements, en s'abstenant de lui parler de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

_« Comment ça, mon mari a été enlevé ?!_

_-Ecoute Rose je viens de te le dire une personne mal intentionné cherche le dernier semple et il a cru que c'était ton mari. Ré expliqua calmement Nina._

_-Mais pourquoi moi ? »_ Voulut-elle savoir.

Nina observa calmement Rose avant de se tourner vers Ian, ce dernier ne s'avait que penser de tout cela, alors elle se tourna vers Tom, son mauvais caractère ayant repris le dessus elle ne lui posa même pas la question. Ne pouvant compter que sur elle-même elle décida de faire au plus juste selon elle c'est à dire : dire toute la vérité à la jeune femme.

_« Ecoute moi bien Rose, je vais te dire toute la vérité mais ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait. _

_-D'accord vas-y._

_-Alors voilà tout a commencé il y a des milliers d'année, dans un petit village d'Angleterre appeler Wandille, une jeune femme après avoir dit adieu à son amant est tombée enceinte. A cette époque les accouchements n'étaient pas aussi perfectionnés que maintenant, et en donnant naissance à son enfant elle mourut. Ses parents anéantis par la mort de leur fille unique, se mirent à détester l'enfant, le fuyant comme la peste. A l'atteinte de ses dix-huit ans le jeune homme se vue possédé de pouvoir. Car oui en effet, dix jours au paravent il avait été réveillé dans son sommeil par une douleur vive sur son épaule droite. Au petit matin, un « S » violet majuscule se trouvait à la place de la brûlure._

_Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, il partit dans les montagnes, où il rencontra un Oracle. Ce dernier lui appris tous ce qu'il avait à savoir et l'informa qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là, mais que six autre personnes avaient été choisie par la magie des Semple et se voyaient maintenant projeter dans une aventure épique, dans le but de sauvée la terre de Kroy, un démon immortel venant tout droit des enfer qui avait le pouvoir de se transformer en homme avec son coter humain refouler, et qui sous les ordres d'Edesse tentai de réduire le population humain en esclavage. Après quelle que mois d'entraînement le jeune homme partie à la recherche des six autres semples. Il alla en premier lieu en Amérique où il rencontra Carolina une jeune New-yorkaise d'ôter d'un « S » vert signifiant le pouvoir de la végétation. Ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'en Australie au ils rencontrèrent Karina, qui elle avait le « S » rouge, celui du feu. Les trois amis poursuivirent leur route jusqu'au Philippines et trouvèrent Tobias, qui possédait le «S » bleu de l'eau. Puis ils rejoignirent Aymeric dans une contrer de chine et sont « S » gris symbole du vent, ils prirent contacte avec l'Oracle et rejoignirent Amélia l'avant dernière semple qui se trouvait en France et qui possédait le « S » rose pouvoir des sentiments les six nouveaux semples rentrèrent en Angleterre et arriver à l'endroit prévue par l'Oracle rencontrèrent Alicia portant le « S » noir : les énergies. Les sept jeunes gens réunis le pouvoir des semples était reconstituer et grâce à leur sept pouvoirs réunis ils réussirent à emprisonner Kroy dans des glaces entourée de vingtaine de protection et de barrière magique. _

_Mais il y a trois mois la magie des sept mages ses considérablement affaiblie, laissant à Kroy le loisir de s'échapper et ses malheureusement ce qu'il a fait. »_

Rose resta pantoise devant tant de révélations, elle avait suivi les ordres de Nina et ne l'avait pas interrompus une fois, grâce à son récit elle avait mieux compris les origines de ses personnes mais ne voyait toujours pas en quoi cette guerre la concernait, certes son mari avait été enlever, et elle braverait ciel et terre pour le retrouver, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver avec le poids du monde sur les épaule.

_« Tu comprends ? demanda Ian._

_-Heu… et bien oui je pense avoir saisie l'essentiel._

_-Ses super alors tu à des questions ?_

_-Oui. Quels sont vos pouvoirs à tous les quatre ?_

_-Moi je maîtrise le feu. Déclare Ian avant de faire s'écrasé une boule de feu contre les parois de la salle._

_-Et moi les végétaux. S'enquis Emma en faisant renaître les quelques fleurs faner qui surplombait la table. »_

Une bulle d'eau se dirigea doit vers Rose mais à la seconde où elle failli s'écrasé sur son visage elle disparue.

_« Et moi les eaux ! dit Nina accompagner d'un clin d'oeil malicieux dont seul elle avait le secret. _

_-Et toi ? »_Lança Rose en direction de Tom.

Tom regarda fixement Rose ne quittant pas une seconde le centre de ses yeux. Tout à coup tout devint noir seul quelque bruit de conversation parvenait à Rose.

_« Tom arrête tout de suite ses pas marrant ça ! s'exclama Emma._

_-Mais au contraire moi je trouve ça très drôle et en plus ses bien elle qui me demander quelle était mon pouvoir. »_

Puis la lumière revient et Rose reprit la totalité de ses facultés.

_« Il ses passer quoi là ? _

_-Rien Rose ne t'inquiète pas ses seulement Tom qui fait « mumuse » avec ses pouvoirs donc comme il a voulu te le montrer il peut maîtriser les esprits des personnes._

_« Fascinant mais terrifiant ! Commenta Rose_

_-Oui et encore là tu n'as rien vue quand nous avons besoin de matériel enfin quand Ian a besoin de matériel et bien il peut maîtriser l'esprit du vendeur pour pouvoir avoir l'objet gratuitement, mais malheureusement ce pouvoir ne marche que sur les humains et sur les semples le résultat est minime mais peux faire la différence dans une grande bataille._

_-D'accord, mais vous, comment avez-vous fait pour maîtriser vos pouvoir ? demanda Rose quand même septique. _

_-Grace à Amélia. Répondit naturellement Tom._

_-Grace à qui ? »_

_Suite dans le prochain chapitre p_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Bouleversement.

_« Grasse à moi. »_

Rose pivota de moitié, et vis apparaître sous ses yeux la silhouette d'une vieille femme à l'allure un peu délabré. De long cheveux gris et abîmer, tombant sur ses hanches dissimuler par de long abies gris et blanc, lui donnait un coter angélique. Des centaines de perles surplombant quelque mèche de ses cheveux et d'autre porté en parure autour de son cou faisait penser à une hippie.

Cette fois, c'était trop Rose ne pouvait en supporter plus, son mari qui disparaît, ces soit disant pouvoirs, et maintenant ça, une vieille folle qui apparaît comme ça devant elle dans un nuage argenté ! Non mais Oh ! Où est qu'il se croyait tous ? Dans une comédie du Magicien d'Oz qui aurait mal tourné ?!

_« Cette fois sa en est trop, j'ai écouté tous ce que vous vouliez me dire, j'ai répondu à vos questions, et puis d'abord on est ou là ? Non mais j'y crois pas vous m'avez kidnappé ?! Mais vous êtes des malade, faut vous faire soigner ou interner ou même les deux ! S'exclama Rose »_

Face à Rose, les cinq semples ne savait plus quoi dire, après tout elle avait tout à fait raison, il l'avait kidnappé.

Ian tenta de s'approcher de Rose, mais celle-ci plus rapide fit un pas en arrière et en quelque seconde, prit ses jambes à son cou et partie.

Après quelque minute à courir dans d'interminables couloirs, Rose aperçut enfin une large porte.

Elle sent approcha, et tourna la poigner dans le sens des aiguille d'une montre.

Là sous ses yeux, d'un blanc maculer, d'immense plaine enneigés qui s'étendait à perte de vus. Seul quel brin d'herbes parvenait à franchir l'épais manteau neigeux, Rose s'avança doucement, mais sûrement sur le givre, qui recouvrait le sol, en prenant bien garde de ne pas trébucher. Malgré la neige et les nombreuse bourrasse de vents qui survenait, elle n'avait pas froid, une mystérieuse enveloppe, rassurante et réchauffant, la recouvrant, elle put sans peine avancer dans le froid, toujours plus glacial et agressif.

Après avoir marché une bonne dizaine de minute dans la neige, sans croiser âme qui vive, elle se retrouva sur un chemin, qui la mena jusqu'à un petit village. L'endroit, était très isoler et les habitant ne devait pas être habitué à de nouveau visages car a peine eu t'elle saluer les quelque personne présent, ils la dévisagèrent et partirent dans un flot de chuchotement.

Elle arriva enfin devant une petite auberge, un peu rustique, qui manquait cruellement de soin et de finesse, elle observa vaguement la porte et put apercevoir une pancarte où étaient inscrits les mots, « Chez l'Oitête ». Au moment où elle franchie la porte, toutes les conversations se stop ère et tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, le barman, un gros type avec une longue moustache, qui avait tout de même un aime gentil et protecteur, était occuper à rincer un verre ne l'aperçu pas tout de suite.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, Rose s'avança vers le bar, ses talons claquant le sol à intervalle régulier. Arrivée à hauteur du bar, le barman, daigna enfin lever la tête, et son regard se fit surpris, mais aussi plein de pitié.

_« Eh bien, ma petite dame qu'es qu'il vous arrive donc ? Vous avez vus dans quel état vous êtes ? Vous devez être morte de froid avec cette neige et regarder, vous êtes en robe et sans manches ! »_

Rose se tourna de moitié pour pouvoir se contempler dans la vitre et aperçu avec horreur l'état dans laquelle elle était, sa robe de marier auparavant si belle est resplendissante, ne ressemblait maintenant a gère plus qu'une guenille digne « des misérable ». Son corset était tacher de boue et de poussière, les pans de sa robes étaient aux aussi sal et déchirer par endroit, et sa si belle couleur nacrer avait disparu pour laisser place, à un marron terne et inélégant. Le barman choqué, appela précipitamment la gouvernante, une petite femme, un peu enrober avec quelques cheveux gris rebelle qui osaient s'échapper de son bonnet en crochet. Mathias, le barman, était un père de famille qui avait malheureusement tout perdu, ses deux enfants une grande fille de dix-neuf ans et un petit garçon de dix ans et sa femme, dans un tragique accident de voiture il y avait quelques années de cela, il ne s'en était jamais remis, se contentant de sangloter les soirs où le travail manquait, et qu'il laissait cours à ses pensée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cette accident était de sa faute, et qu'il aurait dû être là, dans la voiture avec sa femme et ses enfants.

Et devant le malheureux état de Rose, qui lui rappelait se fille, il ne pût s'empêcher de la prendre sous son aile et de vouloir la protéger.

Mariana, la gouvernante, emmena Rose à l'étage, où elle lui fit couler un bain et lui amena du linge propre.

Dans le bain Rose, put enfin réfléchir à son avenir, tout c'était passer si vite, c'était si invraisemblable, rien ne la prédestiner à ça, rien ne le prédisait non plus. Elle avait toujours aimer les romans d'aventure et de fantastique, elle avait d'ailleurs, quand elle était plus jeune l'habitude de jouer, de s'inventer une autre vie avec sa cousine, où elle aurait des pouvoirs et quelle vivrait des histoires d'amour avec des anges, mais toujours noir, elle n'était pas une fille méchante, mais juste un peu rebelle, qui aimait le danger et faire des bêtises, mais sans se doutes qu'un jour elle en serrait l'héroïne de toute ses histoires, et quelle en serait si effrayer. Elle s'était toujours vu courageuse, mais maintenant, elle n'était plus sûr de rien, une seul remarque méchante, aurai suffi à détruire son univers pour l'instant si instable.

Au bout d'un moment, perdu dans ces penser, elle ne s'aperçu même pas que l'eau était maintenant glacer. Mariana revint quelque dizaine de minute après, et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, ses trois petits suffire à réveiller Rose dans un sursaut, et la tirant rapidement de ses cauchemar. Chambouler et désorienter Rose parvint tout de même à se redresser et à répondre à la vieille femme que tout allait bien et qu'elle arrivait. Mariana, alla retrouver Mathias en bas, et lui montra la robe, enfin plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Septique le barman, demanda d'où elle venait.

_« Je ne sais pas monsieur, elle est arrivée comme ça, vous l'avez vu comme moi monsieur, avec ce froid, elle devrait déjà être morte, surtout avec ses habit, mais voyer vous monsieur elle est en pleine forme et de plus, quand elle arriver sa peau était chaude._

_-Vraiment? Demanda-t-il avec un calme étonnant, et bien je vais aller lui parler._

_-Oh non monsieur, mademoiselle est dans son bain, mais elle va bientôt arriver._

_-Très bien, alors je vais l'attendre ici, si vous la voyez avant moi, dite lui de me rejoindre._

_-Bien monsieur. » _

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Rose daigna enfin quitter sa chambre, elle rejoignit Mathias, qui l'attendait sur une des tables du fond.

_« Bonjour mademoiselle, vous avez l'air mieux._

_-Oui, merci, et en plus ses vêtement son vraiment très confortable._

_-j'en suis content alors, mais dite moi quelle est votre nom ? Moi c'est Mathias Humphrey, mais tu peux m'appeler Mathias._

_-Rose._

_-pardon ?_

_-Je m'appelle Rose, Rose Omen, enfin Glendif, je viens de me marier_

_-Oh d'accord, mais où est votre mari ? »_

Rose détourna le regard, elle semblait réfléchir à la question et Mathias se sentie mal à ce moment-là_._

_« Je suis désolé si ma question était déplacée. S'excusa-t-il._

_-Non ce n'est pas ça, mais tutoyer moi s'il vous plait, je n'ai pas encore la soixantaine._

_-D'accord, Rose. _

_- Alors pour répondre à ta question, mon mari a disparu le jour même de mon mariage, je lui parlais et il s'est volatilisé dans un nuage de fumée, et depuis il m'arrive un tas de truc bizarre, comme par exemple, j'ai été enlevé par cinq fous qui prétendait avoir des pouvoir, des semples oui ses ça ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'appelaient des semples… »_

A ses mots le barman tressaillit, « semple » bien sûr qu'il connaissait se mot, il le connaissait même très bien, c'était dans l'année de ses trente ans, il avait rencontré une jeune femme au court d'un de ses stage à Paris, il était tout de suite tombé sous le charme de la jolie blonde. Amélia, c'était son nom, elle avait dû partir avec un jeune homme, pour ses pouvoir ses ce qu'elle lui avait avoué, elle lui avait dit, qu'elle était un semple, et lui expliquer en gros ce en quoi sa consistait, elle lui avait promis de ne pas l'oublier et que, sa mission fini elle retournerait le voir et il finirait leur vie ensemble, malheureusement, elle n'était jamais revenue.

« …_ensuite je me suis retrouvé dans la neige et j'ai atterrie ici. _

_- Comment, à oui la neige, désoler j'ai été distrait. Vous voulez manger quelque chose peut être ?_

_-Oui je veux bien, répondit poliment Rose. »_

Mathias fit apporter une assiette pleine de bacon fumant, et d'un œuf au plat. La neige tombait lourdement sur les pavés des rues, les habitant du village marchait, les enfants jouaient tranquillement dans la neige sans se soucier du danger qui les guettaient tous.

Alors avis ? reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

Dans le chapitre précédant…

Mathias fit apporter une assiette pleine de bacon fumant, et d'un œuf au plat. La neige tombait lourdement sur les pavés des rues, les habitant du village marchait, les enfants jouaient tranquillement dans la neige sans se soucier du danger qui les guettaient tous.

Chapitre 5 :

« Douce » menace

Au même moment dans les profondeurs de la terre :

« -Oudi fait venir Melissa. Ordonna une voix rock et austère.

-bien maître, Oudi va chercher mademoiselle tout de suite.

« -Bien, il semblerait que mon plan se déroule sans encombre, ces idiots l'on laisser partir, elle est donc à ma merci à présent. »

Une magnifique jeune femme vêtue d'une combinaison noire épousant à merveille ses courbes, aux longs cheveux noir coiffés en une longe tresse, s'avança en direction de l'homme qui l'avait fait appeler, et s'agenouilla à ses pieds

« -Ah Melissa, enfin te voila.

-Père ? Vous m'avez fait demander ?

-Oui mon enfant, j'ai une mission à te confier.

-A oui, quelle est t'elle ?

-Tu va devoir te rentre dans un petit village au nord de l'Angleterre, plus précisément dans un petit pub qui se nome «Chez l'Oitête » et récupérer une jeune femme qui répond au nom de Rose Omen.

-Bien père je serais de retour dans quatre heures. »

Sous le bruit des talons de sa fille claquant violemment sur le sol constitué de charbon et de marbre, Wenkroy poussa un rire effroyable que l'on aurait pu confondre avec un hurlement d'animal. Un rire diabolique, à faire frémir le plus courageux et le plus téméraire des soldas.

Pendant ce temps à l'Auberge :

Une gigantesque bourrasse de vent s'éleva brutalement, faisant plier les sapins et s'envoler la fine couche de neige qui avait venait de se pauser sur les toits, déjà les habitants du village se signaient, tout en courant se réfugier dans leurs chaumières, et fermant rapidement les volets ainsi que toute les portes et les fenêtres.

Rose sentant un malaise se former au creux de sont estomac, elle se hâta de préparer sa valise, avant de traverser le palier qui menai aux couloirs de l'auberge elle tenue à laisser un petit message à Mathias et aux personnels de l'auberge qui avait été si bon avec elle.

« Mes chers amis,

Je tenais à vous remercier pour le bel accueil que j'ai reçu en arrivant dans cette auberge riche en amour et en bonté.

Jamais je n'aurai survécue sans votre gentillesse, vous m'avez recueilli, sans rien demander en échange, et en me traitant comme votre propre fille.

Mais je dois poursuivre mon chemin et après mure réflexions je pars a la recherche de mon mari dans l'espoir de le retrouver et de vivre enfin notre nuit de noces si attendu

Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour tout ça.

Au plaisir de vous revoir peut être un jour.

Rose »

En placent délicatement la lettre sur la petite table base, elle prit la fuite par la fenêtre, sans se douter que son geste venait de lui sauver la vie.

Une explosion dévasta la porte de l'auberge, laissant sur son passage des monticules de bois enflammés ainsi que quelques bouts de métal, qui formaient à l'origine l'armature de la porte. Le passage ouvert, une femme, Melissa entra d'un pas déterminé dans la pièce suivie d'une dizaine d'hommes encapuchonnés. Elle observa se fâcheux spectacle, elle s'avança vers une petite fille en pleure dans le coin de la salle, qui heureusement, avait été épargné par l'explosion de la porte.

La jeune fille en question était une petite fillette d'à peut près cinq ans, Melissa s'approcha d'elle est la pris dans ses bras, en la consolant, mais elle se reprit bien vite et jeta la fillette à terre en la menaça de mort, si jamais elle ne s'arrêtait pas de pleuré.

« -Fouillez moi ce bungalow, et rapporter moi la fille, ALLER EXECUTION !

-Oui mademoiselle. Crièrent en cœur tous les hommes encapuchonnés. »

A quelle que mètre de là un groupe de quatre personnes marchait d'un pas presser, dans la neige.

« -Vous avez ressentie cette secousse ?

-Oui et à mon avis ça ne présage rien de bon.

-Tom a raison, nous devons nous dépêcher.

-C'est sûrement une attaque de Wenkroy contre Rose.

-Arrête Emma tu va nous porter la poisse si tu continue, Ian regarde, on commence à apercevoir l'auberge.

-Et vu sont état nous arrivons trop tard. S'apitoya Nina. »

En effet l'auberge ne tenait plus que pas quelque poutre qui pas un heureux miracle avais survécue aux explosions des individus masquer.

*Flash-back*

«- Mademoiselle, la fille est introuvable.

-Nous commençons à douter de sa présence en ses lieux.

-Non, non, non et non vous devez me la trouver, sinon mon père va me tuer.

-Mais mademoiselle, nous ne pouvons pas la faire apparaître comme par enchantement.

-Mais bien sur ses sa nous allons la faire apparaître mais pas par magie, mais avec génie… Brûler tout ! »

*Fin du Flash-back*

« -Ian, Tom chercher des survivant parmi les décombres, Nina et moi allons voir dehors si nous voyons des traces d'un quel qu'on que passage et que nous pouvons l'identifier.

-D'accord, Capitulèrent Tom et Ian en même temps. »

Tom et Ian montèrent prudemment à l'étage en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher sur les nombreuses planches qui jonchaient le sol.

Ils arrivèrent dans se qui avait du être autrefois une chambre, et commencèrent à chercher un semblant d'indice, accablés devant le manque considérable d'indice, ils abandonnèrent la chambre pour passer à la suivante, mais quelque chose de gris attira l'œil de Tom et le conduisis dans un petit coin de la pièces, qui avait échappé à la fouille des deux garçons, la chose en question était en réalité un morceau de papier fumant, et plus exactement, une lettre.

Ian s'en approcha et délicatement l'ouvris, avec précaution il en retira le contenu.

Sous leurs yeux se trouvait une lettre d'adieu, signée de Rose, la semple qu'ils recherchaient.

Ils parcourent la lettre, et quittèrent la vieille auberge instable dans le but de rejoindre les filles.

Arrivés à mi-chemin ils sentirent une étrange odeur, comme celle de l'essence, puis une explosion immense surgie à quelque pas de là, faisant se coucher les quelques sapins avoisinants.

Ian et Tom se pressèrent à l'endroit pour y découvrir Emma, étendu sur le sol, mais pas de trace de Nina, excepter une long phrase de fumée noir dans le ciel.

« La semple des eaux contre la semple des énergies ! »

Alors ? Avis ? Vite reviews !


End file.
